Here Comes Trouble
by juliar99
Summary: Tori is Trouble. Trouble nobody wants to put up with until she meets Beck. Will he accept somebody out of his normal circle of friends or will his heart tell him to leave. Based on WMSProduction video. AU. RATING K FOR NOW MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, New story INSPIRED AND BASED ON **WMSProduction VIDEO. **

**here comes trouble | beck&tori**

and the song Here comes trouble by Honor Society playing in the Video.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Tori Vega was furious and outraged as she walked outside of the school building. She could feel anger wanting to burst outside of her and hurt Ryder. She was nobodies toy, definitely not to mess around with and then leave after he got bored with her. She was going to make him pay, like she always did with anybody that got under her skin. She decided to head towards his car hoping to cause some damage there. She walked up to the fancy BMW Ryders parents bought him a month ago, when Tori and Ryder first started going out together. Tori grabbed a bat laying around from baseball practice that just finished and took a swing at the expensive car.

Beck Oliver was working at his car a few parking spaces away, since he had a free period and something wasn't working as it should. Beck looked to his right as he heard the bang that the baseball bat made by slamming into the mask of a BMW. Beck looked in the direction of of the person causing such a shocking sight. He wasn't surprised to see Tori Vega. He and everyone else knew quite well that she was trouble you do not want to mess with. Though he was quite intrigued by the sight of her bashing someone's car in.

The alarm went off and a dent formed on the mask of the car. Tori continued walloping Ryders car, breaking off his side mirrors and smashing in the doors. She then headed for the front window when she heard Lane shouting from a distance. She gave the car one last bash and fled before she could get caught. She ran towards the direction her favorite boxing club. Where she could get the rest of her anger out and talk to Saul.

And Beck just watched quietly as he smirked at the whole situation.

Tori reached the Boxing club and yanked the door open, still annoyed. She walked in and walked directly to the changing rooms not bothered making any small talk today, not that she normally did. Her parents didn't approve of the sport, not that she cared anyways. She loved boxing and was good at it. She pulled the locker doors open. Tori took of her black leather jacket, black tank top, black skinnies and changed into something more appropriate. She had a very punk rock style. Her hair was straight with a long side fringe which sometimes would just blend with her hair. Which she was now tying in a high ponytail. She slammed the locker and left the changing rooms. She walked towards a punching bag and without any hesitation started to punch it as hard as she could.  
"Kid, I think you should stretch first before going all Muhammad Ali on the bag." Commented Saul.  
Tori turned around and gave him a lopsided smile.  
"Sorry Saul, I'm just really mad and need to get some things out you know." Tori Replied as she sighed.  
"You teens are always mad now a days, especially you Tori." Saul complained. "So what happened?" he asked.  
Tori told Saul what happened with Ryder as she continued punching getting all her frustration out.  
"Haha, Ryder should have expected that from you. Typical Tori behavior" Saul pointed out.  
Tori gave Saul a sly smile as she dried the sweat off with a towel he just handed to her.

* * *

Sorry for The slow beginning just getting started. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, had no idea where to lead this story further so had to think for a while. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**I keep on trying to post a link to WMSProductions video but can't does anybody know? (it keeps on eating the link up)**

**Thank You for the follows, favorites and reviews.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything most of the credit goes to Dan Schneider or**** WMSProductions.**

* * *

Tori walked into the changing rooms, after she was finished with her hardcore punching session and discussion with Saul. She wasn't even bothered to look at her phone because she suspected what she was going to get, a million annoying messages from her parents telling her to get home and blah, blah, blah. Tori never cared about these, not when she flipped some tables in class, graffitied the girls bathroom or even when she started a food fight in the asphalt cafe. She didn't care then and most definitely, will not care now.

Her father was the chief of the Los Angeles police. The only reason Tori hadn't been kicked out of Hollywood Arts by now or ended up in juvey was because of her father and his connections. Connections that he used often because of Tori.

Tori knew her parents wanted her to be more like Trina, They wanted her to be more like a teenager her age should be, and mainly not cause trouble everywhere she went, but Tori didn't want to be like the others. She liked that nobody could read her. She liked not being the typical teenager with a flashy cellphone. She liked being original, being herself.

Tori got changed quickly as she untied her hair and ran her hands through it to remove the shape her hair had gotten from the ponytail she tied her hair in. Took of the training gear and changed back into her normal clothes. Tori grabbed her bag from her locker and threw her stuff in it.

She knew the longer she put of going home, the more her phone was going to ring. Her father might even put out a search party out like the last time she vanished without a word for longer than a few hours.

She remembered the time when the search party went looking for her. It was a while back, she decided to ditch school and just walk around doing nothing. That's when she first saw the boxing club and was very intrigued at the thought of boxing. She remembered her first conversation with Saul about when could she start practices. And later walking down the street and cops driving up to her and taking her inside the car to take her home.

She snapped from her daze as her phone vibrated, once again it was an incoming call, from her mother. It must have been the 10th one, from what she'd seen in her call history. Tori declined the call and pressed the Power button as the screen flashed. Tori slid the phone in her back pocket, grabbed her bag and flung it on her shoulder as she left boxing club to head home.

She knew what to expect when she got home, which was an hour of shouting from her parents about her behavior; her trying to contain her laughter about the whole thing; then being sent to her room while they thought out a punishment for her.

The sun was beginning to set when she got home. Taking a quick glance at the drive she saw an unfamiliar car which was standing parked beside her mother's car. "Great I wonder who came for a visit" Tori said to herself, her voice filled with sarcasm. She walked up to the front door extending her arm forward to open the door but someone was quicker, the door open for Tori to see her father standing on the other side.

"I'm glad you finally, honored us with your presence" he said, in a harsh tone, that David Vega usually used in occasions like these or when interrogating a suspect in work.  
Tori took a step forward inside her house just to see her mother, Ryder along with his dad and Trina sitting on the couch most likely waiting for her.  
"What are You, doing here?" She sniggered at Ryder. As she threw her training bag down on the ground as she gave him a cold blank stare.


End file.
